


Scars in the Mirror

by enby0angel



Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KakaObi Week 2020, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: We spent so long fighting that we didn't seeThat we'd end up here, inevitably.KakaObi Week Day 6: Scars
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628785
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Scars in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE WRITING POETRY. SUE ME.
> 
> This isn't going to be the only poem I write for this challenge! I love poetry too much not to write some more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

I can’t look in mirrors, not anymore;

I can’t stand the horrible scars of war.

Looking in a mirror makes everything real -

I don’t want it to be. I don’t want to feel.

  
  


I look at my face and can only see you

And how I made your worst nightmare come true.

I still remember your face when you turned around

And saw that rock coming down  
down  
down

  
  


My body was crushed, but so was your soul

And nothing could be done as darkness swallowed us whole.

You broke my heart and I broke yours too,

Yet somehow every road takes me back to you.

  
  


We spent so long fighting that we didn’t see

That we’d end up here, inevitably.

In the end, I don’t think there was ever a chance

That my heart would end up anywhere but your hands.

  
  


Somehow you know when I can’t stand to look;

Somehow, to you, I am an open book.

You kiss all of my scars and take care of my heart,

Even though it has been broken, smothered, and torn apart.

  
  


You remind me that my scars just show I’ve survived;

With you, I feel like spring has finally arrived.

Our scars are so different though our eyes are the same,

And everything fades away when you say my name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated <3


End file.
